horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gucci
Гучи (Eng. Guci) is a Russian song by Тимати (Timati) and Егор Крид (Egor Kreed). lyrics Эта сука — Шанель, эта сука, как Гучи Она круче твоей, круче всех тех сучек Моя сука — модель, три подруги для кучи Эта сука — Шанель, эта сука, как Гучи Деньги сыпятся с небес — тебе нравится Помоги мне прямо щас от них избавиться Это самый грязный движ, будто пятница И в моих руках опять твоя задница Папа дал мне денег, чтобы лейбл становился круче (гр-р-р!) Я пошёл их тратить в ЦУМе, взял себе Ролексы, Гучи (вух-вух!) Нет, я не мажор, я заработал сам, и я всех круче В сикрет-руме три Кристалла, мне за стол сучек-сучек (у!) Рублёво-Успенская банда — gang shit Вокруг меня строго охрана — oh, shit! Как будто я сын Эскобара, плющит Под утро мне папа в душу как втащит (скр-скр!) Монако, Монако, Монако — заебался, однако (эй!) Монако, Монако, Монако — опухла шпага (эй!) Хожу на шопинг и курю кальяны И каждый день со мной то футболисты, то джиганы (у!) Не жизнь, а праздник, папа — коммерс (у!) Под жопой мерс, мой бизнес сам вывез Листая ленту, выбираю себе покруче И да, моя сука — Шанэл, да, моя сука, как Гучи Эта сука — Шанель, эта сука, как Гучи Она круче твоей, круче всех тех сучек Моя сука — модель, три подруги для кучи Эта сука — Шанель, эта сука, как Гучи Деньги сыпятся с небес — тебе нравится Помоги мне прямо щас от них избавиться Это самый грязный движ, будто пятница И в моих руках опять твоя задница Я самый грязный заяц (я!) — Багз Банни Кидаю деньги в сауне (а!) — баксы в бане Мешаю Ментос с Колой, (пш-пш!) по приколу Она прётся с меня, как школота от новой школы Сука-Шанель носит сумку Шанель И так every day, every day Сука-модель, летят бабки в портфель На нём куча змей, куча змей (у!) Ты знаешь, о чём я (у!), я в новых кроссах (я!) Я холостяк (наглый ублюдок), она хочет розу Куплю ей шмотки, чтоб понять, как выглядит одетой AMG 63, добро пожаловать в карету У меня есть цепи (цепи!), у меня есть треки (треки!) У меня есть сучка, теперь докажи, что я не рэпер Я угораю, её пуси-парень плачет То, как мы летаем, не расскажешь, ведь так не бывает И пока на Версусе решают, кто из них круче Моя сука — Шанель, моя сука, как Гучи Эта сука — Шанель, эта сука, как Гучи Она круче твоей, круче всех тех сучек Моя сука — модель, три подруги для кучи Эта сука Шанель, эта сука, как Гучи Эта сука — Шанель (е!), эта сука, как Гучи (а-е!) Она круче твоей (у!), круче всех тех сучек (сучек!) Моя сука — модель (модель!), три подруги для кучи (кучи!) Эта сука — Шанель, эта сука, как Гучи Деньги сыпятся с небес — тебе нравится Помоги мне прямо щас от них избавиться Это самый грязный движ, будто пятница И в моих руках опять твоя задница Деньги сыпятся с небес — тебе нравится Помоги мне прямо щас от них избавиться Это самый грязный движ, будто пятница И в моих руках опять твоя задница. Why It Sucks #A very bad lyrics. #The silly music video. #Overusing of autotune. #Obvious product placement for Gucci and Chanel. Mentos, the Mercedes 63 Coupe, S.O.V.A (Energy Drink) and Rolex are also mentioned. #Too much swearing. Redeeming Qualities #The beat is pretty good. Videos Music Video Тимати feat. Егор Крид - Гучи (премьера клипа, 2018) Parodies Тимати feat. Егор Крид - Гучи (ПАРОДИЯ) Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Russian-language Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:2018 Category:Egor Kreed songs Category:Timati songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Horrible Songs with Good Beats